Fear And Misery
by Ro222
Summary: Percy stood from the floor, focused on the pain in his gut and water and earthquakes and tornados and storms and unleashed every single power he had.


**PJO ONE SHOT**

The world swirled around him, a tornado of all the grief and anger and sorrow he had endured in his seventeen years of living. Images of Annabeth being injured, seeing his mum being hit by Gabe multiple times, watching all his friends die for him... Percy Jackson shivered, even though the air was so hot it felt like lava was being poured onto him.

Unable to take it all standing, Percy collapsed to his knees. It was extremely pathetic, he had saved Olympus and possibly the world (several times) yet he could no longer face all of this standing up. If he had any control over himself, he might've screamed in frustration.

But, to his annoyance, Percy didn't have any control. Over anything, really. All he saw was his world flying around him; some small part of him was vaguely aware of the monster attack on the Argo II, a monster who worked for the Goddess of Misery had came and took its chance to make him suffer. Though, as the battle rang in his ears, Percy couldn't bring himself to fight or even try to escape the swirl of sadness.

Faintly, ever so faintly as if the words were nothing more then a whisper of wind in a large crowd, Percy could make out a voice. It was a beautiful voice, soft and familiar. But it sounded panicked and worried. He knew that voice. Annabeth.

Through the pain of every thing he was seeing and hearing and remembering, Percy focused on her voice and was reminded of the time he took a dip in the River Styx when he imagined Annabeth anchoring him to the world. Then, it grew even quieter, (if that were possible), until, again, her words were lost in the strength of the tornado caging him to remember all the awful things he'd been through.

He forced his eyes shut, hoping in vain to block out the memories. The memories that were so painful he had pushed them down deep enough for the Goddess of Misery to use against him, to torture him with. But the memories and voices and pleas of help and cries of agony still came, even when he was begging for unconsciousness.

A sob mixed with a scream scraped the back of his throat, "Stop." The word was so pitiful, it made Percy feel stupid. How many monsters had he defeated? How many Gods had he beaten and sent to Tartarus? How many Titans had he killed? How much had he survived?

It made his blood boil with rage and desire. A desire to stand and go down fighting like he had always promised himself he would. Perseus Jackson would not die like this. He would not die now. He had made a promise to Annabeth, a vow he would honour. He had sworn it on the River Styx.

Some would say it was impossible and ridiculous and childish to swear such a thing. But Percy was determined, he and Annabeth had been through so much together they deserved a chance to grow old together. To get married, be happy and maybe even have kids. It was that that he had promised, and by Gods, he would not break that promise.

Power and fury mixed together in his blood, Percy felt that familiar tug in his gut. But this time it was so much stronger, the pain had intensified so much he almost doubled over. But he didn't because the emotions flooding him wouldn't allow it.

So, he stood from the cage of misery created by the Goddess of it. And he pushed it far from his mind as if it was nothing more than a piece of trash on the side walk. Wherever misery was at the moment, she was certainly not enjoying this.

The memories faded and blew away like a leave leaving a tree during Autumn. Percy stood from the floor, focused on the pain in his gut and water and earthquakes and tornados and storms and unleashed every single power he had.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth wasn't an idiot. Even if she wasn't a child of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, she could see that the monster was winning the fight.

Her boyfriend was stuck in a prison invented by the Goddess of Misery, she hadn't let herself even begin to imagine the horrors he was probably facing at the moment. He was unmoving, his eyes panicked and scared as grey mist swarmed around him.

They were all tired, they had been up the previous night fending off monsters and had spent the day wracking their brains for meanings of the prophecy. They didn't put up a good fight; Annabeth was just about ready to admit defeat and give in when footsteps sounded behind her.

She whirled around, her dagger poised for attack when she saw Percy standing there with a smile that was so evil he might've been able to even intimate Ares. There was nothing human in his face, nothing that reminded her of her Percy. He wasn't her Percy. No, because standing in front of her was a God.

Water rushed around his hands, storm clouds flew in and two hurricanes the height of him flanked his sides. For the first time in forever, Annabeth finally saw the dangerous and frightening side of her usual sarcastic and idiotic boyfriend. She remembered what Chiron had once told her, _he has the power to be very dangerous and threatening, his personality could change in a second and he could be used against us or he could be fighting with us._

"Let them go." He spoke with such authority and confidence, for a moment Annabeth wondered if he had the power to charmspeak because her limbs were threatening to move by the tone of his voice. The monster, however, was not affected and it didn't move.

Then, the earth began to tremble and Annabeth instantly prayed to any God or Goddess that was watching her that Gaia hadn't awakened fully, not yet. Not now. But then she realised that Percy was causing the earthquake. His sea green eyes became darker, he bought a tidal wave over the monster and sent it into a hurricane as the storm clouds grew darker and the earth shook even more violently. "Now."

Percy raised his hand and then snapped it back down at his side, the monster let out a shriek and Annabeth realised that he was controlling the water inside its body. The rest of the seven watched in a state of shock, Annabeth knew what she had to do, knew that if he didn't stop now, she'll probably never get her boyfriend back.

Annabeth took a deep breath and spoke with practised calmness, "Seaweed brain, _stop."_ His eyes widened and he clenched his jaw as the monster growled and dissolved into dust as well as the earth's tremors, hurricanes, storm clouds and water. Percy suddenly lurched forward and collapsed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Argo II's sick room was full. Percy was laying down, Annabeth hovering over him with a concerned expression whist everyone else (excluding Coach Hedge because he, apparently, had important things to watch on telly) was ready to knock him out if he was still unsafe.

His eyes began to open and Annabeth felt as though the room had sucked in a breath. "Guys, if you're watching me sleep I suggest you find a new hobby because that's creepy," the daughter of Athena sighed in relief. "What happened?"

Annabeth stood from where she was perched on the edge of the bed and took a few steps back for Percy to swing his legs over the side. She began cleaning her dagger with the edge of her top, "A monster attacked," she watched him, seeing if saying it might trigger another one of those... she didn't even know what they were. "You used hurricanes, storms, tidal waves, earthquakes and the water in its body to defeat it."

She then realised that Chiron had been right, almost as if he had for seen the future. Percy's temper had changed in the second it took for the monster to show him his worst memories and he had wielded powers he didn't even know he had to defeat it.

Percy nodded slowly, Annabeth spotted the dark shadows beneath his eyes and realised how much it must of drained him. "Are you okay?" Hazel asked, her golden eyes worried. Frank put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Again, Percy nodded. "Yeah, Hazel," he smiled and Annabeth forgot all about the fear she felt of him earlier. "I'm fine."

 _ **Another one shot from me! I am on a roll with these, I like writing one shots. They're fun!**_

 _ **Okay, so I was listening to music (as always ;) ) and the song**_ **Not Gonna Die by Skillet** _ **came on and I instantly thought of this :)**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts, I love you all! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_


End file.
